Friday friends
by Queen Jovita
Summary: Ellos fueron a una fiesta un viernes por la noche, pero, de todos los jóvenes, hubo uno que no volvió a su hogar; tal vez fue asesinado... La policía se ve obligada a reunir a todos los chicos que estuvieron presente en aquella fiesta, sólo ellos pueden saber qué es lo que pasó. ¡No importa los errores que hayan cometido esa noche, tienen que volver a verse la cara! -Necesito Oc's-


_Friday friends_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Corazón de melón (Amour sucré) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov._

 **Rated:** _T_

 **Summary:** _Ellos fueron a una fiesta un viernes por la noche, pero, de todos los jóvenes, hubo uno que no volvió a su hogar; tal vez fue asesinado... La policía se ve obligada a reunir a todos los chicos que estuvieron presente en aquella fiesta, sólo ellos pueden saber qué es lo que pasó. ¡No importa los errores que hayan cometido esa noche, tienen que volver a verse la cara!_

 **Nota:** _Hola, aquí Jovita presentando su nuevo proyecto._

 _Es la primera vez que escribo por aquí, ya que la mayoría del tiempo escribía en mis viejos cuadernos y en una página (prefiero no poner aquí el nombre) que hace un tiempo dejé de lado; hasta que mi prima me dijo que dejaría de lado ésta cuenta y que si me interesaba podía subir mis fic's por aquí._

 _Estuve leyendo varios fic's en los que participan oc's de otras chicas y me llamó mucho la atención, así que opté por escribir uno así._

 **Fecha de publicación:** _08 de Julio de 2016._

* * *

Introducción

"¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?" Pensó.

Frente a varias personas que mantenían sus miradas penetrantes en ella y frente a una familia que, sin saber la verdad, la miraban como una asesina. Sentado a un lado de ella en un podio más alto se encontraba el juez, el que escuchaba con atención cada respuesta de la adolescente, y no hay que dejar fuera al peor de todos... un abogado con ropa fina, haciendo pregunta tras pregunta.

. . .

¿Cómo era posible que en el pasado viernes en la noche estuvo disfrutando de una estupenda fiesta, y sin cumplirse una semana estaba siendo cuestionada por sospechosa de una muerte? Aquel viernes bebió todo el alcohol que pudo, bailó, tuvo sexo, se rió, gritó... disfrutó. Y cuatro días después, un oficial de policía golpeó con violencia la puerta de su departamento.

—¿Maru D'alyssa? —Preguntó el hombre gordo.

—Soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?

—Tiene que acompañarme...

—¿Qué? —Protestó cuando el hombre la tomó del brazo— ¿Qué hice?

—Estamos buscando a los chicos que fueron participes de la fiesta del viernes.

—¿Por qué?

—Un joven fue asesinado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, fue tanto el asombro que sólo se dejó llevar por el policía. No protestó, la voz no le salía. En esa fiesta no había nadie desconocido, todos tenían una amistad y en ciertos casos una pequeña enemistad, noviazgos, amigos con ciertos beneficios...

Maru cerró sus ojos con fuerza estando ya dentro del automóvil, ya que dentro de sus pensamientos tenía sólo leves recuerdos; no recordaba mucho a causa de la borrachera.

. . .

"Necesito ayuda..." Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Cerca de veinte preguntas sólo para ella, veinte preguntas que quizá se las repetirían al resto de sus amigos.

Intimidada, frustrada, frágil. No se sentía para nada bien.

¿Cómo saldrían éstos chicos de éste inmenso apuro? Siendo acusados de un asesinato, cuando lo único que hicieron fue divertirse en una fiesta como cualquier otro adolescente lo haría.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Espero que la introducción les haya llamado la atención y luego se animen a participar._

 _No la hice tan larga por que necesito del resto de Oc's, ya que la mía no es la 'protagonista'. El fic gira entorno a los chicos que estuvieron en la fiesta._

 _Dejaré la ficha abajo, pueden enviarla por PM._

* * *

 **Nombre:**

 **Apellido (sólo uno):**

 **Sobrenombre (opcional):**

 **Edad (16-19 años):**

 **Apariencia física:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Ocupación:**

 **Vestimenta (Específicas, sobre todo el atuendo que usaron en la fiesta):**

 **Chico y su relación con él (Amigos, novios, amigos con beneficios) (Menos Castiel):**

 **Gustos y disgustos:**

 **Historia (Lo básico, infancia, si viven solos o con familiares, hasta los 'errores' que cometieron en la fiesta):**

 **Extra (Opcional):**

* * *

 _Eso es todo, que tengan un hermoso día o noche._

¡aleurud almalikat wadae!


End file.
